


A New Crown

by WizardKnight



Series: The silent Princess [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Queen Merlin, Sequel, fem!merlin, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Silent Princess</p><p>Merlynn and Arthur are now Queen and King of Camelot, they rule Camelot with their hearts unlike the old King Uther who ruled with an iron fist, a lot has changed since the Coronation </p><p>follows their lives as they rule Camelot (starts from a year on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ONE YEAR LATER….. 

Arthur had been King of Camelot for a year to date and Camelot hadn’t been so vibrant and live as it was today, the changes were easy to see for anyone in the kingdom.

Arthur loved his people and even though the crown sat heavily on his head he loved ruling his kingdom, and he ruled with his heart unlike his father and the people were all the better for it; But Arthur didn’t love anything more than he loved his wife

Merlynn lay on their bed cradling their new born son “Anir” he was the picture of Arthur with his sea blue eyes and that golden hair that grew in light wisp’s on his wrinkled head

Merlynn couldn’t look away from him as he rested on her breast, Albiona lay on the bed looking at her new brother with a curious look, being two she didn’t understand where this new babe had come from and why her mother was so transfixed on the tiny thing in her arms, but she didn’t make a sound she just looked on at the wrinkled babe.

Arthur had just walked out the chambers and was walking to the throne room where his council were all seated around the round table awaiting the news on the new child

He barged through the doors making many of the men jump “A BOY” he all but yelled making them yet again jump, many rose to their feet and congratulated their king, many did so from their seat to old to be jumping up 

Arthur took his leave quicker than his entrance and strode through the halls back to his wife and children, not wanting to be away from them another second

“Anir” Merlynn whispered to her son as she stroked his cheek “My little Anir” the babe in question didn’t do much but wiggle restlessly in her arms, his tiny arms and hands reaching up towards his mothers face

The white blanket he was wrapped in moved and fell away from him in places as he continued to wiggle around “hush” Merlynn spoke in soft whispers “hush my love, your okay” just as she finished talking Arthur re-entered their rooms and walked to the bed

He quietly sat besides Merlynn and stroked his sons rosy cheek before he ran his fingers threw his two year olds hair, she was asleep now tired and bored of looking at the new babe and Arthur smiled down at her 

“I’ll just go put this one to bed” he kissed Merlynn’s brow and gently picked his sleeping daughter up “I’ll be right back” he left again and as soon as the door behind clicked shut Gwen walked around the corner

“My Lord” she curtsied “let me take her from you and go back to Merlynn” she smiled as Arthur passed over Albiona to Gwen 

The night grew darker as the minutes ticked away, Anir had long ago fallen asleep and still in Merlynn’s arms and Arthur was laying still beside her, he too had fallen asleep not two candle marks ago, but Merlynn couldn’t put her new born son down

 

The birth had been yet again hard on Merlynn but within 8 hours her son had been born and the pain had soon drifted away when he was placed on her chest

Gaius had happily told them he was a perfect 7lb 2oz boy as he placed the baby on his mothers chest “Very healthy My lord, Lady” he smiled gently before leaving the new parents alone 

 

Gwen came in to check on Merlynn when the moon was high in the sky “My La.. I mean Merlynn” she smiled “Shall I put him down?” she asked quietly not wanting to disturb the child or the sleeping king

“Please Gwen” Merlynn reluctantly handed Anir to her and she lay him in the small basket that lay near the bed “isn’t he perfect” Merlynn was to busy looking at the sleeping infant to notice the happy look Gwen gave her

“How is Albiona” Merlynn asked before Gwen could walk away 

“She is well and asleep in her room” Gwen’s smile never left her face as she spoke to Merlynn, she’d become close to Merlynn in the past year and became Albiona’s nanny soon after the coronation “goodnight Merlynn” she squeezed Merlynn’s shoulder before she left the room getting a warm smile in return

Merlynn didn’t realize how tired she was until Gwen had left and she soon found sleep


	2. Epilogue : One last wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end *sobs* but i want to end it on a good note and not let it drag on because i don't know where i could go from here.
> 
> Thanks to all that read from beginning to end and for all the comments, kudo's and support, it was lovely reading all the kind comments 
> 
> so big thank you again and please let me know any idea's for future fics :)

Merlynn lay in her bed looking around the room that held all that she held dear, her husband sat beside her holding her frail hand and her not so little children sat around the bed talking in hushed whispers to one another; Gwen and Lancelot were there too and they talked about how the winter was coming in sooner this year covering her beloved kingdom in an early frost.

25 years had changed Camelot and all for the better, peace had been brought to her people and the kingdom's that surrounded them and she was proud of what her and Arthur had brought to their kingdom 

Her children had grown into the people she wished them to be and she couldn't be prouder of either of them; Albiona was the peoples princess and her husband Galahad was just like her with their big hearts and their kind and loyal ways she knew that hers and Arthur's kingdom would forever hold the peace they had worked so hard to gain with her to guide it when her time came

Anir was just like her but he was more like his father with his loyal to the fault heart and soul and strong head on his square strong shoulders, he was the picture of Arthur too in looks and his moves on and off the battle field, she saw her husband in her son when she watched him train with the knights and she smiled knowing that Camelot would have a great king in him, she knew her people would be safe and well in his capable hands when his time come to rule this great kingdom

She had wished Albiona would take the throne when her time came but she was happy to be the people's princess and live with her husband here in Camelot and support her little brother as he would one day take Camelot throne and rule the lands of Albion like Arthur; she knew without doubt he would do a fine job 

 

Gwen had become her best friend over the years and the most loyal hand maiden she could wish for, she was there when ever Merlynn needed her and she was so lucky to have her at her side throughout her years as queen

Lancelot had been Arthur's first knight since he became king and had filled his rule as everyday passed and she was always happy to know that Arthur had a man like Lancelot by his side when he went away, he always brought her king and husband home safe and no words or actions could explain her gratitude for that, but she knew the knight in question knew 

 

****

Merlynn and Arthur would rule side by side for another 5 years before she left this world, Arthur following shortly behind her as he joined her in the other world to be together again. They lie side by side in Camelot in the same peace and love they shared in their long marriage and lives.

They watch over Albion and their sons rule and they watched as he married into a loving marriage and had heirs of his own and he carried on the peace and prosperity that his parents before him and fought so hard to achieve.

Albiona and Galahad lived happily with their small family and helped their king and brother when needed, but the peace that covered the lands led them to live happily as the years passed

Gwen and Lancelot were Buried near the past king and queen when they passed years after Anir took the throne, they helped him in the hardest times when he first took the throne and dealt with the loss of his parents

 

The children even in old age visited their parents graves frequently talking about how their lives were and how the kingdom was faring and they knew that they were there looking down on them as they spoke and it brought peace knowing that they would be proud of where they and the kingdom were now, even through many years had passed since they had left them to join the gods

 

***

Like every love story and every royal kingdom it soon fell and disappeared into the myths and legends that roam over the new lands, but the legend of Merlin and Arthur never died with the times and even today it is know to be the best love story to ever be told


End file.
